Sorcerers' Tales
by ASiriuslyGleekyTimeLord
Summary: This story is a compilation of *crosses fingers* hopefully 100 one-shots written for the Balthy 100.  Check out the Sorcerer's Lair forum to see the list.  All characters, all types of stories.  NOT SLASH!  Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Arcana Cabana

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sorcerer's Apprentice, although I sure wish I did!

A/N: I have fallen madly in love with Balthazar Blake, expect Sorcerer's Apprentice fic from me in the coming months. Especially since I have created the Balthy 100. It is located in my forum, The Sorcerer's Lair, so you can go check it out there. This story is my compilation of stories written for the Balthy 100 and I hope you enjoy! Please review!

Sorcerers' Tales

Chapter 1: Arcana Cabana

It took a little more time than Dave had wanted, putting his plan into action, but it was a delicate operation. It had to be handled with finesse or else there was a risk that Balthazar would figure out what he was doing. And that Becky and Veronica were helping him. He couldn't risk the possibility of his master finding out what was going on, and so he took his time and did everything in secret.

Starting off, Dave took jobs with various independent labs throughout New York City, helping them with projects. At the beginning, he didn't make too much, but once he did a few projects, and the other scientists saw how talented he was, they were practically beating down the door to get him to work in their labs. He would also help out his professors here and there, but now that he was almost out of school, it was a paid job rather than being for credit. Selling his equipment helped to stock up his funds, and some of the technology was long past its prime anyway and was ready to be sold for scrap metal.

Becky, once Dave had brought her into the plan, had been more than happy to help him. She had been getting paid for extra shifts at the radio station and some of that money went into the fund, as did some of the money that her parents sent to her for her college stay. It wasn't much, but it helped.

The one who made a lot of it possible though was Veronica. After she and Balthazar had wed, she had been able to gain access to the money that he had been accumulating over the past 1300 years. There was plenty, and he so rarely went into his accounts that he didn't notice a couple hundred dollars being transferred here and there.

Through those months, Dave was not only doing his schoolwork, side jobs, and dating Becky, but he was also continuing his training with Balthazar. Their sessions ranged anywhere from five hours to twelve hours, depending on how much time Dave had that day and if the excuse he could come up with to leave early was good enough to convince his master. One thing he noticed was that the man seemed to spend a majority of his time in the lair, sometimes with Veronica, sometimes without. Both his apprentice and the boy's girlfriend noticed and were a little confused by this. The lovers had been separated for so many lifetimes and he wasn't spending every moment he could with her. The main reason was because Balthazar didn't know what to do.

"She's been locked up for over a thousand years!" he tried to explain one night when Dave and Becky had taken it upon themselves to make him go home under the pretenses of having the lair for the night. "Everything was just fine at first but now…now I'm a little lost." Dave's eyebrows shot up in surprise that his master was admitting he needed help.

"You're also a little crazier," Dave pointed out, but before Balthazar could try to kill him Becky stepped in between the two.

"That's the point Balthazar. She was locked up for all that time, doesn't that mean that the two of you have a lot of catching up to do? And I know that it hasn't been long enough for you to have told her everything that happened and to help her through what she went through, so go. Go catch up, go help her, just go," Becky said, shooing him out the door before closing it behind him. The two listened closely until they heard retreating footsteps up the stairwell and then they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Remind me to get you next time I need to convince him I need out of training early," Dave said as they walked down to the main floor and sat down on the couch. "Although that shouldn't be too much longer."

"We're almost set?" she asked, leaning against him and his arm wrapped around her shoulders to pull her a little closer.

"Yeah, I'm thinking another week or two and we should be able to move. And so far it doesn't look like Balthazar is suspecting anything, which is a good thing."

"Did you talk to Veronica?"

"Yeah, she's going to keep him busy as much as she can so I can have a little more time to work. I just hope that we get it before someone else does."

A couple weeks later Dave and Becky decided that they wanted to take Balthazar and Veronica out to dinner, and so they walked the few blocks from Dave and Bennet's apartment to the restaurant. But before they got there, the two younger people stopped in front of an abandoned storefront. "This place looks familiar," Dave said, grinning.

"Yeah it does," Becky added. "Eerily familiar."

Frowning Balthazar looked up and saw that there was a new sign above the door. "Arcana Cabana." He looked down at Dave sharply, but his apprentice just shrugged.

"Yeah, I know it's not in your normal dark and secluded alley, but you're not looking for the Prime Merlinian anymore, why not actually make some money," he said before tossing a key to his master. "Go on, check it out."

Not believing what was happening; Balthazar walked up to the door and unlocked it, pushing the door open. It looked almost exactly like his old store. "A little magic here and there can do wonders," Veronica murmured as she stepped up beside him.

"Why?" Balthazar asked, turning to look at Dave who was ushering Becky in and closing the door behind them.

"Well, it is kind of my fault that you lost the store in the first place. And, no offense, but I really don't want you hanging around the lab all the time when you're not with Veronica. I figured you needed…a hobby."

"So you bought a store?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I didn't do it myself. All of us did. This is our gift to you."

"For a job well done," Becky said, smiling. "You did find the Prime Merlinian after all."

"And you did free me from the Grimhold," Veronica added, smiling softly.

"But the job isn't done yet. Getting the store was easy, finding all the stuff that you lost is going to be a bit harder. Hopefully there are records somewhere."

"I'm sure there are," Balthazar said. "I can't believe you've been hiding this from me. And here I thought you were a bad liar. Thank you."

"Hey, we have to look out for each other, right?" Dave asked, grinning. "And I promise not to touch anything this time."

"Yeah, you'd better not," the sorcerer said, face serious, but there was the slightest hint of a grin on his lips.

Looking around he could see where everything had been before, just as though it had only been yesterday when he was last standing in his store. "The Arcana Cabana. It's good to be back," he said and pulled all three of his companions into a hug. A caring apprentice, the love of his life, and all the time in the world. Maybe this new found freedom wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2: Trousers

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Sorcerer's Apprentice…curse you fate…

A/N: Thanks for everyone reading, and I hope that his one is just as good as the last chapter! The Balthy 100 #2…Trousers. This one is shorter, but don't worry, there will be plenty of longer ones along the way. Please review!

Sorcerers' Tales

Chapter 2: Trousers

"Dave, where are you taking me?" Balthazar demanded as he followed his apprentice through the streets of New York City.

"We need to get you new clothes man. You stick out like a sore thumb in that get up. What if there are Morganians or something coming after you because we killed their leader?"

"…You just don't want to be seen as a freak for being seen with me all the time, don't you?"

"Don't be paranoid," Dave said as he dragged the sorcerer into a clothing store. "Now, the shirts are okay, and you won't budge on the shoes, so I'm not even going to try and convince you to get a pair of Converse, but the pants. Balthazar…no one wears those types of pants all day every day. That is just not normal."

"Do I need to point out that we are not normal?" the man asked, fixing his apprentice with a look.

"No, but there is flat out weird, and then there's blending in. You aren't blending!"

"_Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this day?"_ Balthazar thought to himself as he followed Dave to the pants section.

"What about these ones?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it looks like the next time I try to go flying on the eagle those will act as a parachute and I'll fly off the back!"

"Well, how about these?"

"…"

"Oh come on! What's wrong with these?"

"Dave…what is it about me that makes you think I could possibly need that many pockets?"

"…Point taken."

"Oh my…are they still using elastic?"

"Here!"

"Dave! Those things look like they'll fall apart the first time I wash them!"

"It's what's in right now."

"Argh!" Balthazar exclaimed as he turned his back on the faded and torn jeans that Dave had decided to hold up. "Honestly, is there…what are those?"

Becky and Veronica were talking in the lair later when Dave and Balthazar returned, Dave looking defeated and his master looking rather proud of himself. "Was the shopping trip successful?" Veronica asked.

"Completely. I now have pants that will apparently allow me to blend in," Balthazar said, holding up his bag.

"Oh! Did you get him khakis?" Becky asked, leaning forward.

"Khakis? There is no way I would ever wear khakis Rebecca. No, we found jeans."

"Blue denim? That works just as…well…" she trailed off, seeing Dave shaking his head as Balthazar pulled a pair of jeans from the bag. A black pair of jeans.

"They match my other clothes," he said and Veronica smiled and nodded, watching as he pulled out several other pairs of dark jeans. Meanwhile Becky went over to Dave and wrapped a supportive arm around his shoulders.

"Baby steps Dave…baby steps. You should have seen Veronica when I took her in Victoria's Secret."


	3. Chapter 3: Shoes

Disclaimer: No Sorcerer's Apprentice for me!

A/N: I feel like a five year old that someone just gave chocolate covered espresso beans, writing this story. It's crazy! I can't stop! This chapter is Shoes. Let's see what happens, shall we?

Sorcerers' Tales

Chapter 3: Shoes

When Balthazar watched Dave taking off the "old man shoes" as he insisted on calling them, it felt like there was a deeper meaning to it. There was something more than just putting on his old shoes. By doing so, Dave was walking away from the world of magic that he had discovered existed thanks to Balthazar. He was going back to his old life where he would just be another person, another intelligent person, but no different than many of the other scientists in the world.

Except for the fact that he was different. He was a sorcerer, he was Merlin's heir, and he was the only hope that Balthazar had of ever finding any peace. His quest was to find the Prime Merlinian and help him to defeat Morgana. If he didn't do that, then he would never find any rest. He'd never have a chance of saving Veronica and he'd keep on wandering.

He wanted to beg Dave to stay, he wanted to promise him that if he would only stay and learn that maybe someday his life could go back to normal. But he knew that would never happen, and he wouldn't lie to his apprentice. Dave's life would never be normal again, and as long as Horvath was out there, he probably would never have any peace.

It was hard for him to watch Dave take off those shoes. It was as though he had failed his entire quest. 1300 years wasted. He had failed Merlin, his master, and there was nothing he could do. Except wait.

If he knew Dave, the boy would be back. Balthazar had to believe that.


	4. Chapter 4: Life

Disclaimer: Still don't own The Sorcerer's Apprentice…it would be an awesome Christmas present though!

A/N: And now, on to life. Please review. And I want to personally thank GoddessofMusic95, Maira der Panda, TTCyclone, JayJay133, Analinda, Kaytori, AuthorSquared, kenobigirlliz for reviewing so far. You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. Thank you very much. This one is dedicated to all of you.

Sorcerers' Tales

Chapter 4: Life

If someone had told Balthazar and hour ago, that he was going to be alive to see the sunrise, he would have laughed in their face. If someone had told him 100 years ago that he would be holding Veronica in his arms right then, he would have punched them. And if someone had told him one thousand years ago that he would one day be indebted for the rest of his life to a twenty year old college kid who had been having problems firing off plasma bolts a few days ago he would have regarded them as a mad man.

Simply living life is enough to harden a soul, but when a person has to endure life enough for fifteen lifetimes or more, it is enough to turn that person into a shell of themselves. Balthazar Blake was a shell of his former self. When he had been studying under Merlin, he had a best friend in Horvath and a lover in Veronica. But now Horvath and he had been fighting each other for over a thousand years and Veronica had been locked away in a prison that he had placed her in. There was no chance that things would ever be the way they had been before, but maybe there was a chance that things could be close.

For the first time in 1300 years, Balthazar felt something different. He didn't need to look for the Prime Merlinian anymore. At last, his life was once again his to live. And he would live it. He still planned on teaching Dave, and of course he would hunt down Morganians from time to time, but the necessity was not quite as dire anymore. And now, he had Veronica.

Looking down at the woman in his arms, Balthazar couldn't help but smile when her gaze rose to meet his. He wanted to marry her, he wanted to live his life with her, maybe even have a child with her.

In the few days since he had found Dave, it had been business as usual for Balthazar Blake, teach magic, fight evil, avoid detection, except it had been dire because he was not only protecting himself but also the Prime Merlinian. But when he had felt the life leave him, only to be pulled back from the ether by his student…it had opened his eyes. Business as usual wasn't going to cut it anymore.

"What are we going to do about Horvath?" Veronica asked after a little bit.

"We'll worry about Horvath in the morning. For now, I want to introduce you to a foot long hot dog with everything. Come on Veronica, let's go…"

Without another word, Balthazar wrapped an arm around Veronica's waist and led her out of the park and off into a new world…a new life…for both of them.


	5. Chapter 5: Death

Disclaimer: Sorcerer's Apprentice=Not Mine.

A/N: Okay, so now for one of the darker chapters. Death. Once again, I would like to thank those who reviewed my last chapter…and I would ask that you please review this one as well.

Sorcerers' Tales

Chapter 5: Death

The body under his hands was so still that it shook Dave Stutler to the core. He shouldn't be this still…Balthazar never stayed still. He never stopped moving, that was one thing that Dave had learned in the few days that he had known the man.

"Come on, you stupid sorcerer with your stupid old man shoes don't give up like this!" Dave shouted as he fired plasma bolt after plasma bolt into Balthazar's chest, but nothing he did worked. His master wouldn't move and there was no rush of air from him, no fluttering of eyelids, nothing. He was gone.

"No!"

Dave shot up in bed, gasping for breath, drenched in sweat. Looking over at the clock he saw that it was only 4:30 in the morning, but after that nightmare there was no way he was going to be able to get back to sleep. Getting up he got dressed and headed out the door. The only thing he could be thankful for was that the semester was over, so he didn't have to remain conscious for class later.

Walking through the dark streets of New York used to be nerve wracking for him, but now he didn't worry about it. He was a sorcerer; he could take care of himself.

It took about ten minutes before he reached his destination and walked in through the metal door as quietly as he could before descending the staircase. He made it to the bottom and tossed his jacket on the couch. Then he walked to the center of the floor and formed the Circle of Merlin. "I could use some work on my fireballs," he muttered as he tried to clear his mind.

"Dave?"

Looking up he saw Balthazar walking in from the back. The twenty year old had forgotten that his master and Veronica were staying in the back of the lair. "Morning Balthazar," he said as casually as he could.

"It's not even five in the morning, what are you doing here so early?" his master asked as he walked over, arms crossed over his chest.

"Couldn't sleep," Dave remarked as he focused and smoke began for form in the gap between his hands. "This is really hard, can you give me a hand?" he asked.

"When normal people are awake too, yes, I will help you make a fireball. Now, I want to talk about why you're here before the bats have even turned in."

"It's nothing big, like I said, couldn't sleep."

"You sound like someone woken roughly from sleep. That seems to be more like nightmare territory than anything," he said, sitting down on the couch. "Now come here and tell me what's troubling my favorite apprentice."

"You don't have to be so mocking about it," Dave muttered as the circle dissipated and he walked over to sit next to his master.

"Who said I was mocking?" he asked and Dave heard sarcasm. "Really, what happened?"

"Just a nightmare, like you said, but it's no big deal." 

"Dave, you know that wouldn't be the truth if it was enough to drive you out of your bed at this hour. Normally you would have just gone back to sleep. What was it? Maybe it would help to talk about it."

Sighing, Dave decided to give in, knowing that Balthazar wouldn't take no for an answer. "It was the night we fought Morgana. Only, when I tried to revive you, I couldn't, and you died," he explained. "I don't even know why I'm having a nightmare, I mean, you're safe, and you're alive. It's over and done with."

The sorcerer watched his student carefully. Dave was ready for a retort, or some sarcastic remark. "What happened to your real father?"

Dave's eyes widened. "He left, when I was five. Never heard from him, never saw him."

Balthazar nodded. "And I…left…that night," he said slowly, trying to get his student to make the connection. When Dave did he looked stricken.

"Yeah…you did," he said quietly, looking at the floor. He didn't see, only felt, when Balthazar laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at his master who looked at him carefully, eyes concerned.

"I'm not going to leave again Dave."

Dave nodded, blinking quickly and Balthazar pulled him into a hug. He felt his student tremble somewhat, and he breathed heavily, but other than that the quiet of the lab wasn't disturbed. The older man held him for a few minutes before pulling away and smiling at his apprentice. "Now, let's work on that fireball."

He stood but when Dave went to follow suit he held up a hand to stop him. "Just watch and listen," Balthazar said. His student nodded and sat back on the couch. Walking to the center of the floor Balthazar pulled up his circle and looked to Dave. "When you think of forming a fireball, you need to think about two different things. When you form a plasma ball and when you summon fire. Remember what I told you? Clear your mind, see the molecules, make the shake. Well, now you just have to form them into a sphere like you do with the plasma ball."

He kept his voice low so that it didn't echo throughout the large space. "So, take a deep breath…clear your mind and…pop," he said as fire formed between his hands. "That's pretty much it."

Looking up from the fireball he saw that Dave was slumping over in his seat and smirked, extinguishing the fire and lowering his circle. Walking over, he eased Dave to lie down on the couch and then covered him with a blanket that was bunched up at the end. "I'll see you in a few hours," he murmured, ruffling his student's hair affectionately. Dave shifted but didn't wake up.

Balthazar headed back to the bed he shared with Veronica, casting a few spells so that he would hear if Dave had another nightmare. He knew that someday he would die. He would age now and someday he would either die in his sleep or in a fight, he knew that. But he was going to make sure that it wasn't for many years, until Dave had a family of his own, a real family. His apprentice had been through much in his young life, now he wanted to give the boy as close to a normal life as he could have…for a boy who was the Prime Merlinian anyway.

Getting back into bed and holding Veronica close he knew that the greatest lesson he would one day have to teach David was that there was nothing to fear from death. It was just the start of a new adventure that everyone would have to go on one day.


End file.
